


meant to be (but not for me)

by assembledorotherwise



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Daisy is an awesome friend, F/M, Unrequited Crush, reader is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assembledorotherwise/pseuds/assembledorotherwise
Summary: Y/N has been watching from a distance, all too aware of the perfect chemistry between Jemma Simmons and Leo Fitz, suffering in silence. Then all at once, every one of her feelings comes out to her best friend Daisy Johnson.





	meant to be (but not for me)

Sitting across from Daisy and doing your best to feign interest in the rather dull card game the two of you were playing, your mood began to reflect the dull, grey weather outside the Zephyr; the dark clouds, streaks of rain on the windows, and occasional lightning strike painting a dreary picture as the team made their way back to HQ. Your mood had been off for weeks, and your best friend had definitely noticed.

“Hey. Y/N. You still with me?” Daisy asked after your mind had drifted so far that your turn had been completely ignored for a solid half minute.

You completed your turn with barely a glance at the cards before turning back to the window, resuming your staring contest with a passing cloud. Without warning, Daisy slammed her cards down on the table, causing you to flinch at the sound. A few of the room’s other occupants gave an odd glance in your direction, but quickly continued on with their prior engagements.

“What has been going on with you lately? I’m starting to get a little worried, Y/N.” Her face was one of utter concern, and your gut wrenched uncomfortably.

“I’m sorry, Daisy. I don’t really want to talk about it.”

“Talk about what?” inquired an educated Scottish accent that was suddenly beside the two female agents, whose owner set down two mugs of tea on the table you and Daisy were sitting at.

Daisy pursed her lips, sending Leo one of her down-to-a-science, Interupt-Me-Again-and-I’ll-Turn-Your-Body-Into-a-Pile-of-Shards death glares.

He put his hands up in a gesture of surrender. “Hey, I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop! Just thought you two might like some tea since it’s so dreary outside, that’s all.” However, when Daisy’s gaze didn’t falter, he did, and awkwardly pointed to the door. “Well, then. I’m just gonna... leave now. Um, bye,” he stammered before making a quick escape.

Daisy returned her attention to you precisely in time to see a single tear well up in your eye and slip down your face.

“Y/N, are you—” Cutting herself off before the entire patronizing question slipped out of her mouth, she got up, grabbed you by the arm and marched you down the hallway to her room because you were quite obviously not okay.

Locking the door behind her, she uttered the simple command to “Sit” And you did just that, collapsing unceremoniously on your best friend’s bed. A choked sob wracked through your body, and before you knew what was happening, your face was wet with tears. Daisy, who had taken a seat next to you on the bed, didn’t push, letting you vent your emotions before asking any questions.

You didn’t know how long you had been crying on the bed, but after what felt like an eternity, it seemed as if you didn’t have a single tear left to cry, and before you quite knew what was happening, Daisy was holding you tight, wrapping you in a warm, protective hug. “Do you want to talk about it now?” she inquired quietly, and you simply nodded in response, not trusting your voice at the time being.

Gently loosening her embrace, Daisy took a deep breath, preparing to speak. “This is about Leo, isn’t it?” The Inhuman had suspected his role in this whole ordeal since his presence earlier had caused you so much distress, but your weak nod and a few more tears leaking from your eyes served to confirm her theory. You watched her eyes flit around the room; you could nearly hear the wheels grinding in her head. After a few seconds, Daisy’s eyes moved back to meet yours, and while she didn’t speak for a few seconds, you knew she had come up with the right explanation.

“You like him.” It was a strong statement, and she said it without fear of retribution because Daisy knew she was right.

“Yeah,” you tried to say, but it came out as barely more than a raspy breath.

“Then... what’s the problem?” she asked cautiously.

You lowered your face into your hands, and holding back a sob, replied, “The feeling will never be mutual, Daisy.”

“Wha—why is that? He’s never been anything but nice to you, or anyone really. He even brought us tea! I’d say you have just as good a shot as anyone.”

Without even looking up, you knew your best friend’s face would reflect bewilderment, and you took a deep breath, composing yourself. “I’m not smart enough for him. Never will be.”

“Y/N, that’s crazy talk,” Daisy exclaimed earnestly. “He’ll be explaining something to the team, rambling on with the science mumbo-jumbo like he does, and you’re nodding along, understanding what he’s doing before just about any of us do, and even a few of us combined. You’re plenty smart, and don’t you—”

“But I’m not a genius,” you interrupted, lifting your blotchy face to stare straight into Daisy’s. “You think all of that comes naturally like it does for him and—and Simmons,” you stammer, mentally cursing yourself for the slightly green-eyed edge that snuck into your voice at the mention of the team’s resident biochemist, “but really, that’s hours and hours of meals and sleep and free time lost reading and researching so I can have half a clue what he’s talking about.” You throw your hands up and shake your head, feeling your despair begin to fester into rage. Your fire was short-lived, however, like the blink-and-you-miss-it light of a shooting star, which, you thought spitefully, is really just space debris incinerating once it reaches Earth’s atmosphere. “That look he gives me when I say the wrong thing, or mess up when I try to help him in the lab, it’s like a stab to the gut. He doesn’t mean to do it, I don’t even think he realizes he does. It’s just this look that says,” you stop and let out a breath, unsure if you’re about to say was appropriate.

Daisy saw the hesitation cloud your face. “Just say it, Y/N. Whatever it is, it doesn’t leave this room.”

You nodded weakly, working up the courage to speak. “This look that says, ‘I wish you were Jemma.’” And in the instant it took for those words to leave your mouth, the insatiable rage returned. “They’re so perfect for each other it makes me sick!” you screamed. At the sight of Daisy’s visible flinch, you returned your face to your hands, and Daisy pulled you back into a tight hug. Her “Shhh”s and “I’m right here”s we’re lost in the deafening sound of your sobs.

When you eventually pulled away, you felt a twinge of guilt at the significant area of the shoulder of Daisy’s shirt that was wet with your tears. “I’m—I’m sorry, Daisy. This is so pathetic.”

“Listen to me, Y/N, no part of this is pathetic,” she insisted, putting her hands on your shoulders and looking straight into your eyes. “And maybe I’m not the best person to consult on matters of the heart, but I know for sure that you see Fitz for more than his brain. I mean, I’m sure it doesn’t hurt, with all you nerds exchanging your weird brain love chemicals.” At your withering glare, Daisy got back on topic. “Okay, what I meant was there’s more to him—and you, too, for that matter, than what’s on top of your neck. It’s your heart,” she said, tapping the left side of your chest with her index finger. “And that’s why you love from the heart, because your brain thinks too much. Love isn’t a thought; it’s a feeling, and don’t you dare argue with that, you nerd.”

At this you involuntarily barked out a watery laugh, and a small smile came to your face. “Thanks, Daisy,” you said quietly.

“I’ll always be here for you and your boy problems,” Daisy responded with a small, good-natured smirk.

The serene moment between best friend’s was ruined, however, by the barely muffled sound of a loud _thump_ and a string of creative Scottish swearing that only could result from its utterer being in rather intense pain.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is super horrible, but at the same time, I’m known for being too critical of myself. I’d love to know what you think. :D


End file.
